Fusion Fall: The Next Adventure
by ODROverdrive
Summary: A few months following The Story of Pike Aftershock, a group of teenagers come together to start their own journey to becoming great warriors.
1. Chapter 1

_**The following is a non profit, fan fiction interpretation. FusionFall is owned by Cartoon Network. Please support the official release. **_

Kyle: Let me just say what a great story Pike Aftershock was and my inspiration for going into Fusionfall Fanfiction and my message is that Fusionfall lives own in us and we are it's legacy now lets begin the story.

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

><p>"Hey mom. Have you seen my hat?" asked Conner. Then at that moment the door bell rang and Conner went to answer it.<p>

"Hey young man. You have been accepted into the Fusion Fall Academy." said the Grim Reaper in a Jamaican accent. "

"Yes!" said Conner in a burst of excitement.

"Mon, most are not so happy to be drafted much less apply." said Grim in a shocked tone.

"Well you see I'm one of the teen's hit with the light ray and want to control my powers." said Conner in a responsible tone.

"Which one did you get?" said Grim in a entrusted tone.

"I went down to the community center, and I learned that I have Anodite powers." Conner said excitedly.

"Well you leave on Friday." said Grim as he disappeared in a poof of black smoke.

* * *

><p>The next few days went by fast. He told all his friends in Bellwood that he was leaving for the academy and he had to go to Tech Square. "All right maggots. Let's get to the null void." said a man none as Chris MacLean, host of Total Drama.<p>

"It's Chris from Total Drama." I heard someone say.

"All right come on." said Chris in his normal "Chris" tone.

* * *

><p>Once we were in the Null Void we got our class schedule and Dorm numbers. Connor's was 15a and my classes are hand-to-hand training with Buttercup Utonium, Hover-car and Hover-Board training with Kevin Levin, Weapon Training with Ben Tennyson, Athletic class with Wilt, and Academics with Blossom Utonium. When I got to my room there was only one bed as you don't have a roommate until you moved on to Providence. Conner unpacked and set up his room then someone knocked on the door. "Who could that be?" said Conner. Conner opened the door and it was Ben Tennyson.<p>

"It is an honor to met you, Mr. Tennyson." said Conner in a excited tone as he shook Ben's hand.

"You can call me Ben. Mr. Tennyson is my grandfather. I came to tell you we have an assembly. Come on." Ben said in a laid back tone.

"Ok, coming." replied Conner.

As he was walking Conner bumped into this boy. "Hey, watch where your going." said the boy in a crabby tone.

"Sorry it was a accident." said Conner in both a apologized and annoyed tone.

"There you are, Pen." said a boy who was floating.

"Are you floating?" asked Conner in a surprised tone.

"Yes I am. I was hit with one of the light rays and got Powerpuff powers. Name is Mark Valentine, and his, Pen Mertens.

"Nice to meet you I'm Conner Caster and I have anodite powers." said Conner in a proud tone.

"Hi guys! We found you." said two girls with brown hair and Conner recognized one of them. It was Courtney from Total Drama.

"I know you from Total Drama. What are you doing here at the academy?" said Conner in a surprised tone.

"I want to help in the front lines of the battle and get some training so I can be prepared." explained Courtney.

"Cool and who's your cute friend over there?" asked Conner, blushing.

"I'm Rebecca Storm and I enrolled here to help in the war with my friend who graduated all ready. Pike Aftershock, you may have heard of him." said Rebecca proudly.

"Yeah, I heard of him from a friend of mine. He became a legend ever since he survived a battle with Fuse." said Conner.

"Well, want to come with us to the assembly?" asked Rebecca, sincerely and with a hint of flirting. "Yeah. I can't say no. See you then!"

* * *

><p>Diary entry: August 12,2014<p>

Ben Tennyson

I met these five kids. They can be great friends. It's just that Pen has a shady past, so they best be careful with him, but maybe with help from their tutors and guides...they may be the ones to take down Fuse and his Fusion copy's of us. Let's hope this year goes better then the last.

Entry ended.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ghost: Wow, the newbie did better then expected <strong>_

_**Pike: Yeah, and it's great to see that this guy isn't coming on to me girl, unlike SOME PEOPLE (fake coughs) Ares. **_

_**Ares: I heard that! **_

_**Pike: You were supposed to! Also, glad to see Rebecca likes someone else. **_

_**Rebecca: You know I'll always love you, Pikey ;) **_

_**Pike: F***********CK! **_

_**Ghost: Congrats newbie**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ghost: Well damn, it's been so long since I got something from this story, and it's a reboot xD Well, better then what I'm doing lol<strong>_

_**Pike: Yeah, what about that sequel series?!**_

_**Ghost: Like I said on my profile, looking for writers to work on my new ideas, so I can can handle the old ones, like your series**_

_**Pike: Fine...**_

_**Ghost: Well, like I said, looking for writers that can write the various ideas that pop into my head and updat frequently, while i try to satisfy demand for all the stuff that's already here xD So yeah, I'm TRYING. Gimme a sec! You wanna help, I got new fics that are lined up for whoever wants to take a crack. Again, congrats Kyle, you're doing great, just update more often.**_

_**Pike: Ain't that the pot calling the kettle black?**_

_**Ghost: I BROUGHT YOU INTO THIS WORLD AND I WILL TAKE YOU OUT!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**The following is a non profit, fan fiction interpretation. FusionFall is owned by Cartoon Network Studios. Please support the official release.**_

* * *

><p>It has been 4 months since classes have begun with the only interesting thing happened is Buttercup going to the front lines and being replaced by Daphne Blake as the Hand-To-Hand combat teacher.<p>

Well in a few more weeks we go to Providence. "This is so cool!" said Conner in a excitedly.

"I'm not sure about that it just means we are closer to going to the front lines." said Pen, more mellowed out.

"What a grumpy little fledgling." said a mocking Courtney.

"Stop it you two. We should be working on our teamwork." said Mark.

"Well guys," said Rebecca trying to break the tention. "What guide and tutor did you guys pick. I have Numbuh 362 as my guide, and Numbuh 5 as my tutor."

"I have Ben Tennyson as a guide and I'm being tutored by Gwen Tennyson." said a proud Conner.

"I'm being guided Dexter and I'm being tutored by Bubbles Utonium." said Mark.

"I'm being guided by Rex and tutored by Six. How about you Pen?" asked Courtney.

"I have Finn for a guide and my tutor is Marceline." said Pen, still mellow.

"Well we better be ready." said a serious Conner.

* * *

><p>"Class, today I will need a opponent to fight me." said Ms. Blake, in our class.<p>

"I'll fight you, Ms. Blake!" said an excited Rebecca. "All right. Conner, Courtney, Pen, and Mark will judge the match."

"All right lets begin!" Mark said.

Rebecca and Daphne engaged each other in hand-to-hand combat. Rebecca gave a spin kick but was blocked by Daphne and used that weak moment to punch her. "Your good." said an intrigued Rebecca. Daphne and Rebecca were tied for the rest of the match every punch for a punch and a kick for a kick. At the end, when the battle was about to end with a punch from both of them the bell rang.

"Well that sure was interesting. A student matched with a teacher must be student matches teacher." said Mark.

"Well Rebecca, your great at hand-to-hand combat. Maybe you could tutor me. I really rely too much on my powers, I think." said Conner.

"I would love to. We can do it in your room tonight." said Rebecca, trying hard not to sound to flirty. Conner blushed bright red.

"Ok... See you tonight..." Conner was quite nervous, but excited.

Mark pulled him aside and whispered "Well, you are going to be in the same room with Rebecca, alone. This is your time to make your move."

"But I get so nervous when I try to get romantic... Wait, what experience do YOU have in this topic?" asked Conner.

"Well I was the most popular boy at my school, I slept with lots of girls." said Mark.

"Well I will try my best, but your the king of confident, Mark..." said Conner.

Mark laughed. "You will be fine. Just...go with the flow."

* * *

><p>"Well Conner, how about we start with some flips and disarming skills?" asked Rebecca, as if she were a teacher.<p>

'Confidence, Conner... Go with the flow...' thought Conner. Rebecca came in for a punch, but Conner took her hand, spun her and dipped her as if they were dancing.

"C-conner what a-are you doing...?" asked Rebecca, nervously, but a little excited.

"What I should've done a long time ago..." said a flirtatious Conner. He then kissed Rebecca, with great passion.

"I think I know we're this is going." giggled Rebecca as she kissed him back. Rebecca and Conner continued locking lips for some time, then Conner pulled away to speak. "Ready to go to the next step?" asked Conner. She smiled and nodded then kisses him again. Clothes began to hit the floor...

"Was that first time?" asked a satisfied and intrigued Rebecca.

"Yeah. Was it for you?"

"Yep... Do you think we should keep this a secret... People will start asking questions..."

"Agreed. Well you should head out. Inspections in 15 and we should get ready for tomorrow..." she nodded and got dressed.

Dear Journal,

Today me Rebecca are finally together and serious, but it is a secret for now. This may not go well as we know from Pike and Buttercup. Pike, my role model for my future as a solder.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, how did it go with Rebecca last night?" Asked Mark

"It went really well, if you know what I mean." Said Conner with a pervey grin. Just then a earthquake struck the null void.

"What was that?" Asked Mark

"All student report to the gym immediately! This is not a drill, I repeat this not a drill!" Yelled Mary Test over the intercom.

"Come on, let's go." Said Mark as he grabbed Conner and super-speeded to the gym.

* * *

><p><strong>GYM<strong>

"What going on?" Asked Conner

"Attention, students their has been a fusion attack on the school. We ask all student stay here until further notice."

"I can smell blood and I hear heart stoping all over the school." Explained Pen

"We have to help them." Said Rebecca

"Well, let go." Said Courtney

* * *

><p>Mary was blasting spawns with her freeze ray but she was being over run, just then a barrage of blue mana bolts came and destroyed all the spawns.<p>

"You ok Mary?" Asked Conner

"I'm fine but we told you to stay in the gym."

"We thought you might need some help."

"We? Let me guess Rebecca, Courtney, Mark, and Pen are out helping."

"Mary, Fusion Finn has invaded the south wing of the academy!" Yelled Ben over the communicator.

"The south wing that, were Pen and Courtney are."

"Courtney near Fusion Finn! We have to help! Who is closest to them?" Asked Mary

"Mark and Rebecca should be able to help."

"Good. Radio them immediately."

* * *

><p>"Well, well if is not Courtney Dawson, is the vampire your new boyfriend. I guess I will have to do to him what I did to the last one." Said Fusion Finn with a shit-eating grin on his face.<p>

"No! Stay Away! " Yelled Courtney in pure terror.

"Leave her alone!" Yelled Pen as he super-speeded to Fusion Finn and pushed him up against the wall and bite the fusion. Pen quickly pulled away and throw up fusion matter on the ground.

"Did you not know that fusion matter was poisonous to vampires." Said Fusion Finn

"Leave him alone! Please don't kill him!" Yelled Courtney desperately as she was on the ground crying.

Suddenly Fusion Finn was blasted away from Pen by a combination of a mana blast and a telekinetic blast. Fusion Finn did a mid-air flip and deflected Conner's mana bolts. Mark then telekinetically moved Finn's sword away from him. Courtney then garbed the fusion sword and started swinging the sword like crazy.

"You killed him, I loved him and you killed him!"

Finn avoided effortlessly, grabbed the sword and kicked Courtney away. Mark pushed his away with a telekinetic blast.

"I don't have time for this." Fusion Finn said as he ran away from them at hyper-speed.

"Courtney are you okay?" Mark asked

"I sense multiple emotions coming off her. Fear, rage, but the most powerful is sadness."

"We can't all stay here, Mark you guard Courtney until she wakes up." Mary commanded

"Wait we're Rebecca?" Asked Conner

"We split up to cover more ground."

"She could be in danger. I have to find her." Conner said as he ran off on his own

"Should we go after him?" Pen asked

"No, his one of the most powerful of the new super humans. Pen follow me we have to get to the control room, Fusion Marceline is holding some of the student hostage."

* * *

><p>'Rebecca' Conner called out telepathicly<p>

'Conner, help me!" Yelled Rebecca in his mind

'Were are you?'

'I'm in the Gym but Fusion Butturcup is holding me captive.'

'Don't worry I can handle her.' I said to her as I kicked the gym doors open

"Well, well if it isn't another snot nose brat." Mocked Fusion Butturcup

"I can take you."

"Well lets test that theory shall we."

Butturcup charged straight at Conner as he formed a mana field as she broke though it effortlessly. Conner then fired mana bolts at her but she brushed it off effortlessly. Fusion Butturcup rubbed her hand together as a blue fireball formed and throw it at Conner as he did three consecutive back-flips. Fusion Butturcup created a Black Hurricane that swapped Conner up and throw him into the wall and knocked him out.

"Conner!" Yelled Rebecca

"Now I have two captives. Fuse will be pleased to have the Anodite in advanced."

* * *

><p><strong>Mick Uzumaki-Hailwell: It's great to be back<strong>

**Rebecca: Why do me and Conner have to be the captives**

**Mick: Because Conner is one of the most important parts to the story.**

**Courtney: Why did you have to show my weakness**

**Mick: So the reader can have more Empathy for you because your reputation is not very Empathtic Courtney: Why is Conner and Rebecca getting all the spotlight. I will call my Lawyers**

**Mick: Courtney this is fanfiction. Pen do the preview**

**Pen: Next time me and Mary fight Fusion Macey and Courtney shares her past with Mark.**


End file.
